Amazed
by xAngel Of Music
Summary: Cuddy is a wreck when House quits.. again. How will she approach it? Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo! **** So, it's Christmas for another half hour and I'm sitting on my laptop in the messy bedroom writing fanfics and stuff. How sad am I? Ahah. Anyway, I hope you like this. I'm planning on having like a billion chapters, so take that. XD**

Cuddy sat in her office, releasing an irritated sigh. She pushed her work off to the side; she couldn't work like this.

Suddenly, Wilson entered the room and interrupted her almost non-existing thoughts. "Hey, Cuddy." He greeted softly, trying to comfort his friend. "Are you doing okay?"

She sighed, this time in confusion. "I-I'm fine. I think. I should be fine, shouldn't I? House is.. was just another employee. Plus, he quits all the time. I shouldn't be like this…" Cuddy shook her head slowly.

Wilson frowned at her current state and slowly made his way over to rest his hand on her shoulder. He knew it must rip her heart out every time that man quit for whatever reason.

"It's okay, Lisa, he'll come back. He's nothing without this place." He said, giving her shoulder a small pat of comfort.

Wilson surprised Cuddy by calling her by her first name. She was used to being called just Cuddy at work, it was never Lisa here.

She sighed again. "You're right. He'll be back.." She added an _I hope_ in her thought bubble. Her mind traced back to earlier on that day.

_House gently urged Cuddy's door open and stepped inside before shutting it, which brought the woman out of her thought process. _

_ "I quit." House had announced, his icy gaze locking with hers._

_ Cuddy rolled her eyes and placed her head in her hands, as if expecting a joke. "Alright, House, what do you need this time?" She inquired._

_ "None of that. I just.. quit. Sorry. This place is getting to be too much for me. The people, the puzzles, the drama are just getting to be all too much for me." His gaze never left hers._

_ That was when he turned and slipped out, leaving Cuddy staring after him in awe and confusion._

"Lisa?" Wilson had repeated her name several times.

"Huh?" She shook herself mentally and slowly brought her blue-gray eyes up to meet her friend's.

"I asked if you'd like to go see him. I bet he could use some company." He replied.

"I can't, Wilson. I have a hospital to run." She knew that was a horrid excuse. The day was almost over, and not many people needed her now. It was quite the slow day now that House was gone.

"Lisa, come on. You know you want to see him. Plus, you deserve some time off." He nodded towards the huge heap of paperwork laying across her desk.

She sighed and paused a moment. "Alright." She finally agreed.

As Cuddy rose from her seat, Wilson handed her her jacket, which she slipped on easily over her low-cut red top.

They both drove in silence to House's apartment. Cuddy just stared blankly out the window the whole time. House's quitting had never made her this much of a wreck.

She barely noticed as Wilson parked outside and opened her door for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled and got out gingerly, making sure not to trip or something.

As they approached the place, the sound of House's piano rang in their ears, and they could just barely make out his singing.

_"I don't know how you do what you do_

_ I'm so in love with you_

_ It just keeps getting' better_

_ I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_ With you by my side_

_ Forever and ever."_

Wilson and Cuddy had paused to listen and glance at each other in awe. He sounded.. good, honestly. But while Wilson's thought process was about how he wondered why House never played in public, Cuddy was absorbed in the song, taking in every note.

_"I don't know how you do what you do_

_ I'm so in love with you_

_ It just keeps getting better_

_ I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_ With you by my side_

_ Forever and ever. _

_ Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you."_

The last note finally played, and Wilson knocked at the door, which they'd been standing outside the whole time.

The sound of footsteps soon approached the door, and it inched open just a bit to reveal an icy eye poking out. Once he spotted Wilson and Cuddy, he slowly opened it up the rest of the way.

"What do you want?" He asked curtly.

"We just came to see you." Wilson replied, motioning subtly to himself and Cuddy, who was unwilling to meet the man's eyes.

House studied Cuddy's features for a few moments before stepping back to let them in, closing the door behind them.

Of course, once they'd made it all the way inside, Wilson's cell phone rang irritably.

"Sorry," he paused, checking the caller ID. Both House and Cuddy could tell by his soft expression that it was his most recent wife, who had just had his child.

"Hello?" He answered with a small smile, which soon faded. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." He hung up.

"What's wrong, Wilson?" Cuddy asked softly, upturning her face to look at him.

"The baby's really sick. I have to go make sure she's alright. I don't know what I'm going to do about you, though, Lisa. You have no way of getting home, do you?" He just slightly tipped his head to one side.

"I'll bring her home." House said sternly.

Cuddy finally looked up at him. Of course, he looked amazing, even dressed as simply was he was now; blue jeans, and a t-shirt. "Thank you." She said softly.

Wilson smiled unnoticeably at the two. "Well, I've got to go fast. Bye, you two." He left the apartment, which left only House and Cuddy.

Slowly, House approached Cuddy, his eyes flickering in slight amusement. "So, how much chaos has been going on at the hospital?" He asked.

Cuddy smiled a bit and let out a tiny chuckle. Seeing him made her a bit better. "It's not too bad."

House studied her features; she was beautiful, even with the slightly stressed look she wore on her face right now. She wore a gray jacket over a red low-cut top, and a black skirt with heels.

"Oh, good." He nodded slowly.

"House, I.. I miss you there. It's not the same anymore." She looked away as House edged closer toward her.

"Not sure if I can come back, though. Sorry." Those words ripped her heart out.

"Why? You've dealt with the stress of it all a thousand times before!" She exclaimed, stepping closer to him without realizing it.

"This isn't the same." They were so close now that he could probably see right into her emotions through her eyes.

"You're lying. I know you are." She studied his aggrivated expression.

Before either could say anything else, House pulled Cuddy into a passionate kiss, that melted both their stressed states until they were in a coma-like state where the pressure of everything had melted away.

And before either knew it, Cuddy was pressed against the wall with both House's arms on either side of her, refusing to let her go. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, fighting for dominance.

She curled her arms around his neck, while his hands rested on her hips. They pulled apart long enough for House to begin unbuttoning Cuddy's shirt lustfully.

It only took a moment for her shirt to be tossed onto the floor, but it seemed like hours. House pinned her back against the wall and kissed up and down her neck, which exerted soft moans from Cuddy, who was fumbling with the button on his pants.

They took turns undressing each other while somehow barely ever parting their lips. Cuddy wrapped her legs around his thighs, which surprisingly didn't hurt him at all. Now that he had quit, the stress relieved pain from his leg.

House took that opportunity to carry her into the bedroom and lay her down gingerly. He climbed up on top of her and explored every inch of her body with soft kisses.

Cuddy wasn't a very verbal person when it came to sex, but even she couldn't help the very loud "God" that had managed to escape her mouth. He had definitely entrapped her in his spell. She was swirling in a swirl of want.. not want, need. She needed them to become one desperately.

House grunted in pleasure and without thinking he kissed his way down her gorgeous body; her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach.

Cuddy shuddered with pleasure, urging him on. House finally made his way back up to kiss at her neck again, while his hardened member finally entered the woman beneath him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello again, my pretties. Ahah, just kidding. ;P Soo, last chapter, pretty crazy, eh? Yeah, I know. Sorry. Cliffhangers suck. So, I present to you, chapter two! (Teehee, that rhymed. ^-^;;)**

Cuddy stirred and woke next to a sleeping House, who had one arm around her and one resting on the bed beside himself.

She tried not to wake him as she sat up, but to no avail, the man's beautiful eyes fluttered open to look at the woman who's bare body was covered by nothing but the blankets of his bed.

"Good morning," he yawned.

"Good morning." She replied, looking over at him.

Cuddy threw some of House's clothes on, a large shirt and some sweatpants that were way to big for her, while House got dressed himself.

She sighed inaudibly. House seemed awkward after they'd had sex, and she didn't understand why. They'd slept together before; well once, besides in House's mind.

Cuddy didn't realize House was watching her until she shook herself mentally long enough to notice.

"Everything okay?" He blinked at her.

"House, were you lying to me last night?" Cuddy inquired, turning to face him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, obviously not remembering their conversation before things got.. crazy.

"You said you quit because you couldn't handle the stress there. But you've handled it all before. Therefore you must have been lying when you said that." Cuddy had figured it out.

"I wasn't lying," House had narrowed his eyes a bit, but she could tell it was an act.

"Yes, you were!" She shook her head, taking a tiny step towards him.

"Cuddy," House breathed, closing his eyes briefly, "I'm hallucinating."

Her face was ridden with shock now. "You're hallucinating and didn't tell me? House, why in the world didn't you tell me?!" She exploded.

Rage swirled within Cuddy. He should have told her before they'd slept together, so she could've helped him instead of lusting after him.

"Because you'd act like this." House replied simply.

"Well I might not have if you'd told me sooner." She practically growled.

"Cuddy, calm down." He ordered.

"I'm not going to calm down, House. You should have told me before we did anything. I could have helped you! But you wanted sex instead!" She exclaimed.

"Cuddy, it wasn't like that. It's not like I planned it. I was going to tell you, but then we kissed, and.. I forgot everything else." He murmured.

"Yeah, right, House." She rolled her eyes. "I'm calling Wilson. He'll pick me up so you don't have to lie to me any more." Cuddy stalked out with a slam of the door before House could reply, dialing her cell phone.

"Wilson, can you come pick me up?" Tears flooded Cuddy's face now, so her voice was broken as she spoke.

"I'm fine. It's a long story; I'll explain on the way. Alright, bye." She flipped her phone shut.

So, Wilson was coming to get her, and she'd have to explain that she'd slept with House to him. That would be a bit awkward.

House sighed and sat at his piano, beginning to play the tune from before. The pain in his leg had returned once Cuddy left, and he needed something to distract him besides insanely high amounts of vicodin, which he knew was causing his hallucinating.

_"I don't know how you do what you do_

_ I'm so in love with you_

_ It just keeps getting better_

_ I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_ With you by my side_

_ Every little thing that you do, _

_ Baby I'm amazed by you."_ House sang, but stopped to grip his leg and curse in pain.

He knew he couldn't help it anymore. He grabbed the vicodin from the top of the piano and slipped one in his mouth.

"House," he was surprised to find Cuddy standing over his piano. How long had she been there for?

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be gone already. But anyway, I want to take my job back. I'm.. sorry for lying." He told her truthfully.

"Sorry, House, but I'm not giving you your job back. There are many others wrangling for the job already." She shrugged, not even apologetically.

"Cuddy, don't do this just because I lied. I know I'm a jerk and I should start being nicer to people, but you can't keep my job from me just because I kept something from you when we slept together." He narrowed his eyes.

"Bye, House." Was her cold reply as she walked confidently out the door, not seeming to have an aplogetic bone in her body.

"Cuddy…" He whispered once she left. His job was gone. The woman he loved was gone. What was left now? Nothing. Everything was gone, leaving him in a dark, depressing hole that…

"House, can you hear me?" That voice sounded familiar. Where did he know it from? It took him a moment to recognize Wilson.

"I think he's okay now," he also recognized the broken voice of Cuddy, who must have been crying. What was going on?

House fluttered his blue eyes open to see both of them kneeling over him. "What happened?" He rasped.

Cuddy held up the vicodin. "House… I'm sorry." She sighed, letting a tear escape her eye and reached over to kiss him softly on the lips, Wilson watching all the while.

"We're going to help you detox, House, if you'll let us." Wilson explained.

"And maybe once you're okay, you can come back to the hospital." Cuddy rested a hand on his shoulder.

House nodded slowly at both of them, though he wasn't sure he could detox even with both of their help. But it couldn't hurt to try. Or could it?


End file.
